


We Choose Each Other

by danielawrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielawrites/pseuds/danielawrites
Summary: Short Drabble I wrote, because I felt inspired, hope you enjoy. :)





	

Rain fell down in harsh plutters, making the roof of Victor's apartment thud with every impact. He laid on the right side of his bed, reading a book, relaxing, after a long day of helping Yuuri unpack his belongings while accomadying his home to better fit his new permanent guest. Although Victor knew Yuuri had a lot of energy, he predicted the weight of the day would be the thing tiering him out, he was currently taking a shower. Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and hair slicked back, similar to the way he styles his hair for his skating programs. As he made his way towards the cupboard that held his newly placed garments, Victor noticed a blush rise to his cheeks, Yuuri turned to face and slightly smile at Victor when he realized he was looking.   
" Why are you blushing? you look ravishing on and off the ice." Victor said  
" I just got out of the shower." Yuuri said while laughing  
" Yes, and you better hurry up and get dressed so you can join me." Victor added  
With a quick toss of his sleepwear Yuuri made his way to the left side of the bed and climbed in. He laid facing the ceiling with his back to the mattress and a few inches apart from Victors touch. A few minutes passed, as Victor put his book down and turned off his bedside lamp light. They both laid in silence for seconds time, untouching. Yuuri eyes were still focused on the ceiling, he could see patterns in the framework. It was a beautiful Home Victor lived in. Upon arriving Yuuri almost felt the need to pass out at the sight of the expensive furniture adorning the building. Everything Victor owned was so elegant, carefully sculpted. How could Victor ever want to place him here? Yuuri's thoughts continued to clog his mind, preventing him from sleeping. While staying focused on the white and blue detail of the ceiling, Yuuri felt Victors fingertips lightly drum against his stomach. Yuuri suddenly turned his eyes to face Victor's, and noticed he was staring at him, slightly sad, sour expression on his face. Yuuri scooted closer to him.  
" Yuuriii." Victor sighed  
" Whats wrong?" Yuuri asked   
" I should be asking you that. What are you so anxiously thinking about?" Victor responded  
Yuuri sighed in return. He should have known, even with Victors eyes closed, he could always see Yuuri and know whats going on with him. Yuuri didn't want to exaust a conversation, but he knew Victor wouldn't get by without an answer.   
" You didn't have to do this. I could easily stay somewhere else, room with a fellow rink mate. I don't want to force myself upon here."  
" Do you want to go?" Victor questioned, his voice quiet and timid, almost like a child who just got yelled at.  
" No! I just- dont want to make things hard for you, I don't want to be a bother" Yuuri said, Victor scooted even closer to him and cupped his cheek.  
" You dont make things hard for me. I dont want you to leave. I want you here. With me." Victor said with a smile that tugged at Yuuri's heartstrings. He moved his hand up to grasp Victors, and pulled it towards his chest.  
" I will never be able to say enough thank yous for that" Yuuri said quietly, Victor was now centimeters away from Yuuri's face, their noses touching.  
" There is no need to thank me for choosing to be with you. We choose each other." Victor said, leaning in to peck his lips. Yuuri kissed him again in return, now feeling less anxious, and even more tired. He shut his eyes as Victor pulled him close.   
" You just got out of the shower and you're already so warm, I'm freezing!" Victor exclaimed while snuggling him.  
" Liar" Yuuri said while chuckling,  
" Russian born and raised Victor Nikiforov unsettled by the night weather?" he asked amusingly.  
" Okay, maybe you're right. Im not cold. This just feels really nice" Victor admitted, smiling into Yuuri's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing here for now haha


End file.
